


Bara

by bananaprincess



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaprincess/pseuds/bananaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebab dia punya dendam, Mr. Cobb. Dendam adalah bara. Kami tidak ingin api." Pasca-Inception, sosok misterius meminta Cobb dan tim untuk membunuh sebuah ide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bara

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya diposting di ffn.net dari nama akun yang sama dan judul serupa. Versi ini adalah perbaikannya. Ditulis untuk tantangan Penpik Pemilu dari Ambudaff.
> 
> Seluruh elemen dari Inception adalah milik Christopher Nolan.

_“Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan.”_

_…_

_“Dia berjalan menuju api.”_

_…_

**Kemudian?**

 

.

.

Ketika mimpimu sangat mungkin dirancang oleh seseorang, masihkah kamu percaya kalau itu adalah sebuah pesan?

Ariadne melengos. Menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya buru-buru. Tangannya yang lain merapikan kertas-kertas yang sketsa. Hampir setahun sejak Ariadne berdiri di atap kampus, membuatkan Cobb sebuah desain maze. Hari ini di antara kegusaran menghadapi sedikit perselisihan dengan supervisor tesisnya, ia terdampar di sini. Menggambar terus menerus. Tanpa bisa menahan diri untuk mendesain sebuah maze lagi. Dia menatap garis-garis rumit di atas kertasnya dengan bangga dan tak puas. Ini jauh lebih baik dibanding yang dulu pernah dibuatnya. Namun, ini desain yang mustahil untuk dibangun di dunia nyata.

Tubuh Ariadne tersentak, saat mejanya bergoyang. Permukaan kopinya bergetar. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelah mejanya, bicara dengan temannya, lalu balas menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sejenak barusan, Ariadne sempat khawatir kalau ini hanya mimpi. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Meremas kertas berisi desain maze dan memberesi semua bawaannya di atas meja. Kafe ini kian ramai, menggusur rasa nyaman yang dia inginkan.

Dia tak pernah lagi mempercayai mimpi, seperti dia tak pernah meyakini trotoar yang dipijaknya adalah realitas. Lirikannya curiga kepada setiap yang berpapasan. Rasa dingin merayapi tengkuk. Intuisinya seringkali berkata benar. Seperti perasaan yang merambatinya ketika tiba di limbo. Saat jatuh dari beranda dan digulung angin kencang. Perasaan seperti akan _mati_.

Langkahnya terhenti, Ariadne menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan kecurigaannya. Tatapannya beralih ke langit yang kelabu. Di sebelah barat, awan besar dan gelap merangkak. Badai akan datang.

Ariadne membisu dan membeku. _Perasaan itu_ menyergapnya. Gigil menjalar ke punggung dan seluruh lengannya. Dia tahu apa yang menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Seseorang pernah menodongkan itu padanya. Ariadne tak lagi asing, meski dulu hanya mengalaminya dalam mimpi. Dia bisa mati dalam hitungan detik. Lalu bangun lagi dengan rasa teramat sakit di sekujur tubuh. Ariadne menelan ludah, menarik udara yang terasa masam dalam paru-parunya. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam bidak catur, totemnya yang selalu dibawanya ke mana pun.

Bukan mimpi. Jika dia mati, tak akan ada kesempatan untuk bangun lagi.

Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, sejak Cobb bilang apa yang mereka lakukan _ilegal_.

“Ariadne, kami punya pekerjaan untukmu.”

.

.

“Bukankah lebih mudah untuk menghabisinya langsung?” tanya Cobb.

Cahaya terang menghujaninya. Sedangkan sekelilingnya gelap. Wajah si penanya tenggelam dalam hitam. Betapapun Cobb berusaha memusatkan pandangannya untuk mencari-cari apa yang dapat dikenali, dia gagal. Kelam yang menyelubungi terlalu pekat. Cobb dapat menebak-nebak tempatnya duduk dengan tangan terbelenggu sekarang adalah ruang interogasi. Rantainya berbunyi setiap kali Cobb membuat gerakan dengan tangannya. Meja metal di depannya adalah peringatan bahwa sekarang dia ada dalam kondisi tak bisa melawan.

“Bisa saja.” Lawan bicara Cobb kembali bersuara.

Sadar tak bisa mengenali lewat ciri-ciri fisik, Cobb berkonsentrasi kepada vokal sosok tersebut. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu. Atau bisa jadi Cobb hanya lupa. Pekerjaan yang dia lakoni menuntut bertemu dengan banyak orang. Memaksanya untuk memiliki banyak musuh dan saingan.

Dia mengerti, hal-hal seperti ini sudah sepatutnya terjadi, selihai apapun Cobb menghindari.

“Kami menginginkan kedamaian, Mr. Cobb. Memantik api dalam situasi seperti ini sangatlah mudah. Api kecil menjadi sahabat, api besar adalah malapetaka. Kami tidak ingin mengambil risiko, Mr. Cobb.”

Jeda sejenak. Cobb mengambil napas panjang. Merasakan udara dingin dan apak menyerbu hidungnya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya perkiraan tempatnya berada sekarang. Sejak tadi pikirannya penuh oleh Phillipa dan James, kedua anaknya. Terakhir kali, Cobb baru saja mengantar keduanya ke sekolah dan sekarang dia berada di sini.

Titik merah di sudut ruangan menyita perhatian Cobb. Kamera pengawas. Pandangannya berubah serius. Dia tahu situasi ini bukan main-main. Di dalam saku celananya masih tersisa totem. Mereka jelas tahu rekam jejak hal sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

“Kami sudah mendengar reputasi Anda, Mr. Cobb. Sangat berbakat. Profesional. Apa yang Anda lakukan terhadap dinasti bisnis Fischer merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa,” ucap sosok itu penuh puja-puji, namun itu tidak begitu saja membuat Cobb tenang.

“Permintaan kami hanya sederhana, Mr. Cobb. Kami ingin Anda membuat _nya_ berhenti. Berhenti dari dalam hati,” lanjut sosok itu lagi. Suaranya dalam dan tenang. Tahu kalau di sinilah dia yang berkuasa. Dan Cobb, mengerti kalau orang itu sudah melakukan interogasi semacam ini berulang kali.

“Mengapa?” Cobb menyipitkan mata.

Lawan bicara Cobb membisu.

“Aku harus tahu kalau kamu ingin rencana ini berhasil,” ujar Cobb menggertakkan rahang dan giginya. Memajukan posisi tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada lawan bicaranya.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah sosok itu berbicara kembali. “Sebab dia punya dendam, Mr. Cobb. Dendam adalah bara. Kami tidak ingin api.”

Di akhir kalimat sosok itu, satu-satunya lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati. Cobb menajamkan pendengarannya. Sebisa mungkin dia menjaga diri dan pikirannya tetap tenang. Dia tak takut mati, tetapi dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada kedua anaknya.Saat ini, satu-satunya yang dia dengar adalah deru napasnya sendiri. Tak ada langkah kaki. Tak ada gerakan apapun. Dia tak boleh mati di sini.

Ruangan itu kini penuh sinar. Cobb mengerjapkan mata. Cahaya yang terlalu terang itu menyilaukannya, membuat fokusnya sedikit goyah. Namun, dengan cepat dia mengenali kalau cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah proyektor. Pada dinding,gambar-gambar itu bergerak, bisu. Akan tetapi, dalam telinga Cobb, dia mendengar suara-suara.

“Kegagalan tak ditoleransi, Mr. Cobb.”

Jelas pada pendengarannya, James dan Phillipa yang memanggil namanya. Napas Cobb memburu. Aliran darah ke kepalanya mengencang. Amarah membakar dadanya. Video itu diambil beberapa bulan lalu di sebuah taman bermain. Tanpa sadar dia menarik tangannya. Bunyi kelontangan rantai logam dan meja metal beradu.

_Dia tak punya pilihan._

“Kami mempercayai Anda, Mr. Cobb.”

Dari jendela kaca yang menembus ke dalam ruangan, seseorang berdiri mengamati. Reaksi Cobb persis sama dengan yang diharapkan. Mata yang merah terlahap emosi. Dia sudah berhasil memantik api.

.

.

Cahaya yang keluar dari proyektor menembus partikel debu di udara. Pada dinding tertayang foto seorang pria muda. Kaukasian, berambut pirang keemasan, dan bermata biru langit yang masih belia. Berdiri sebuah lobi hotel ternama dalam setelan jas rapi. Ada beberapa orang mengelilinginya, di hadapannya sebuah sedan mewah menunggunya. Senyumnya tertera entah kepada siapa. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tumblr berwarna perak metalik.

“Earl grey.”

Arthur mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya berdasarkan arah suara yang didengarnya. Di sampingnya, Eames, tidak memperlihatkan impresi atas informasi yang diberikan. Biasanya, Eames selalu ingin tahu, bahkan isi tumblr pria itu bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Sejak tadi, selain ditunjukkan foto pria itu dalam berbagai sudut yang diambil diam-diam, mereka berdua dijejali beragam informasi. Keluarganya, riwayat sekolahnya, hal-hal kecil yang terkait dengannya. Akan tetapi, siapa namanya, Arthur belum mendapatkan titik terang sejak tadi. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Arthur hanya bisa meraba-raba.

“Apa yang Anda inginkan?” tanya Arthur tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi. Rantai dari belenggu yang melingkari tangannya berderak. Dia tidak menyukai hal ini. Sebelum berada di tempat ini, dia sedang menghadiri kuliah dari seorang profesor neurosains terkemuka. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana kuliah itu berakhir. Tahu-tahu, Arthur sudah berada di sini dalam seragam jingga khas penjara di dalam ruangan sempit dan tertutup.

“Christopher Magnus.”

Nama itu menghadirkan sunyi sejenak dalam ruangan. Arthur berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang terasa familier itu. Dia tidak berhasil mengingat. Bisa jadi, dia tidak pernah mengenal pemilik nama tersebut.

“Apa yang kamu inginkan dari seorang politisi?” sergah Eames.

Arthur menoleh. Sedikit terperangah oleh pengetahuan sosok yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi rekan setimnya. Politik memang bukanlah hal yang jadi perhatian Arthur selama ini.

“Ah, Anda tahu beliau, Mr. Eames,” suara lawan bicara mereka melunak. Terdengar senang dengan perkembangan itu. “Saya yakin Anda tahu situasi politik sekarang.”

“Seorang… kandidat calon presiden?” sambung Eames. Nada bicaranya menggantung.

Arthur mulai membaca situasi yang menimpa mereka sekarang. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang bisnis ekstraksi mimpi yang dijalankannya bersama Cobb. Klien-klien menjual reputasi dari mulut ke mulut secara rahasia. Sebab, tidak ada orang yang ingin mimpinya dirasuki orang lain. Bahkan, lebih parah, kalau dicuri idenya. Biasanya, klien yang mereka tangani berkaitan dengan dunia ekonomi. Arthur mengerti tidak akan lama sampai mereka terseret ke dunia yang setali tiga uang dengan ekonomi, yaitu politik.

“Kami tidak menerima tawaran yang membahayakan kami, Mr….” ujar Arthur agak keras.

“Justru itu, Mr. Arthur. Menolak tawaran kami berarti menjual nyawa kalian sendiri.”

Seketika proyeksi di dinding berganti. Wajah-wajah yang dikenal Arthur ada di sana. Tak pernah Arthur kira mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Pekerjaan yang terakhir mereka lakukan untuk Saito terlalu melelahkan dan mengejutkan. Tak ada kata-kata perpisahan ketika mereka tiba di LAX dan Arthur berharap teleponnya tak pernah berdering lagi.

Mereka semua dalam posisi sama. Ada rantai yang membelenggu. Lebih jauh lagi, Arthur melihat ada seseorang yang siap melaksanakan perintah. Eksekusi yang dapat dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Pastinya juga ada sosok itu dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin dua. Satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Eames.

Arthur selalu tahu, suatu saat situasi ini akan menghampiri. Akan tetapi, tak pernah dia kira akan secepat ini.

.

.

_“Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan.”_

_…_

_“Dia berjalan menuju api.”_

_…_

_“Seluruh api melahap tubuhnya. Aku kira dia akan lari. Aku kira dia akan mati.”_

_…_

_“Api itu berkobar makin besar dan tinggi. Tindak tanduknya seperti lidah iblis dari neraka. Semua yang terjilat akan jadi debu. Aku tahu.”_

…

Dia gemetar dan terdiam. Mimpinya gentayangan dalam pikiran bagai setak cekik yang tak mau lepas.

.

.

“Christopher Leonard Magnus. 35 tahun. Karirnya melejit sebagai salah satu pembela HAM untuk orang-orang hilang karena masalah politik. Posisinya kini sebagai senator disegani dan didengar. Sekarang dia digadang-gadangkan sebagai kandidat calon presiden.”

“Semuda itu?” celetuk Ariadne.

“Semuda itu? Ya, Ariadne,” sahut Arthur. “Reputasinya sangat baik. Tragedi di keluarganya menjadi senjata. Dia sebagai wakil dari korban-korban dalam peristiwa revolusi yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu di negaranya. Banyak orang hilang. Termasuk ayahnya.”

“Dia kelihatan baik. Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan dipimpin olehnya,” ujar Eames, menatap ke arah papan tulis yang dipenuh beberapa informasi tentang Magnus. Beberapa foto dijajarkan di sana, termasuk lembar-lembar kertas berisi informasi dan sketsa.

“Magnus didukung penuh oleh beberapa orang yang cukup berpengaruh, politisi dan pengusaha. Termasuk sahabat kita, Saito.” Eames mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada sinis. Dia berdiri, mendekat pada papan tulis. Telunjuknya, mengarah kepada foto lain. Sosok paruh baya, berwajah tegas, dan mirip dengan Magnus.

“Aku sudah memeriksa informasi tentang Brendan Magnus. Aktivis yang kemudian terjun dalam dunia politik. Sangat vokal, terutama masalah lingkungan hidup, terutama masalah kelestarian hutan, satwa liar, dan preservasi suku-suku lokal. Dia pernah menuntut kepada kandidat calon presiden dari partai lawan sekitar duabelas tahun lalu, terkait masalah alih fungsi lahan hutan seluas ratusan hektar untuk tambang. Dan tidak lama setelah peradilan berjalan, dia hilang. Tuntutan dibatalkan. Sejak saat itu, Magnus memperjuangkan untuk mendapatkan keadilan.” Eames memandang satu persatu wajah timnya yang serius dan tampak tertekan. “Aku sudah melatih untuk menirunya dalam misi ini. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya.”

Eames kembali duduk, di samping Cobb yang belum berkata apa-apa sejak tadi. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka disekap dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada penunjuk waktu. Semua demi kelancaran misi ini.Mereka pun diberikan fasilitas nomor satu.

“Sebelum menjadi politisi. Dia adalah seorang seniman. Pelukis dan sutradara muda. Dia juga sering menulis kritik-kritik untuk pemerintah yang dihaluskan dalam bentuk sastra populer. Oleh karena itu, sebelum terjun ke dunia politik, dia sudah lebih dulu disukai banyak orang.

“Ini adalah permainan politik. Tentu saja banyak orang yang masih menginginkan dia tersingkir dan mundur. Motivasinya adalah dendam kepada pemerintah. Dia adalah bara yang siap disulut api. Beberapa orang menyadari itu….”

Arthur menerangkan panjang lebar. Mereka tak lagi ada di ruang interogasi. Kursi yang mereka duduki diatur melingkar. Di tengah mereka, sebuah meja kecil yang disesaki kotak PASIV _device_ yang terbuka. Beberapa gelas kopi kosong tersebar di sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan gudang tua yang mereka gunakan di Paris. Berlangit-langit rendah dan terang oleh lampu. Kedua sisi ruangan itu gelap, seolah tak berbatas setiap kali melihat ke arah sana. Semua peralatan yang mereka butuhkan ada di sini. Seluruh informasi yang mereka inginkan tersedia. Mereka tinggal merancang sebanyak apa tingkatan mimpi, apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan, dan secepat mungkin melakukannya.

Mereka tak pernah membicarakan yang terakhir. Akan tetapi, mereka sama-sama tahu dan mengerti.

Bisnis yang mereka lakukan memang ilegal.

“Ini hanya bisnis. Negara adalah pasar. Dia adalah komoditi. Kita tidak peduli apakah dia seharusnya memimpin atau tidak. Kita selesaikan ini secepatnya.” Cobb melirik seluruh anggota timnya. Dia tak pernah bisa berhenti mencemaskan kedua anaknya. Semua orang tahu itu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

.

.

Tenggat yang diberikan kepada mereka adalah sebelum pemilihan umum. Magnus harus sudah membuat keputusan pengunduran dirinya. Di layar televisi, mereka semua melihat Magnus berpidato di depan massa yang antusias. Calak dan cemerlang. Dia seharusnya sadar sudah ada di bibir neraka. Melukis dan menulis merupakan sesuatu yang lebih baik bagi Magnus. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan bisa didapatkan dari sana.

Namun, pemuda itu punya alasan, Cobb tahu benar. Seperti dia yang tak akan berhenti untuk menyelamatkan anaknya, Magnus tak akan menyerah memperjuangkan keadilan untuk ayahnya. Mengapa harus menjegal langkahnya?

Kharisma melekat begitu erat kepada pemuda rupawan itu. Setiap kali, dia bicara semua diam mendengarkan. Setiap kali dia menatap, semua khidmat dalam diam. Cobb bisa memastikan kalau pemuda itu memang dilahirkan menjadi pemimpin. Serupa dengan pendapat Eames, Cobb pun tak keberatan jika negaranya dipimpin oleh pemuda itu. Magnus seseorang yang punya tujuan, tahu harus ke mana, meski harus melangkahi bara api.

Cobb menyesap kopinya. Memandangi desain yang dibuat oleh Ariadne. Sketsa maze yang lebih kompleks. Model-model bangunan dan ruangan. Juga beberapa kertas berisi catatan tentang detail setiap tingkatan mimpi. Mereka akan turun sampai mimpi level ketiga, sama seperti perlakuan yang mereka lakukan kepada Robert Fischer. Proyek itu berhasil. Cobb menginginkan hal yang sama untuk ini.

Beberapa malam mereka sibuk berlatih agar tak terjadi kesalahan apapun. Memori masa kecil Magnus menjadi kunci yang akan mereka gunakan. Sebuah tragedi. Seringkali Cobb tak ingin bersimpati kepada korbannya, kali ini cerita itu selalu membuat seluruh mulutnya pahit. Dia tak ingin kedua anaknya mengalami ketidakberuntungan yang serupa. Cobb harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sukses, lalu segera keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

Ariadne berdiri di sebuah undakan dari batu. Di atasnya hanya ada langit yang membentang tanpa batas. Angin pagi berembus lembut. Menerbangkan topi dari kepalanya. Ketika dia berbalik untuk mengejar, sesosok pemuda ada di sana. Memegangi topi lebarnya dan menyerahkan kembali kepada Ariadne. Senyum pemuda itu mengembang di bawah pancuran cahaya matahari pagi. Rambutnya yang keemasan, bergoyang saat pandangannya beralih dari Ariadne.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Ariadne. Di belakang pemuda itu berdiri sebuah easel yang ditenggeri kanvas. Ariadne mendekat, ingin melihat lebih rinci dan jelas.

“Christopher Magnus. Apakah aku benar?”

Sapaan Cobb menyahuti ucapan terima kasih Ariadne. Dia memandang Cobb yang mendahuluinya, menyapa Magnus dengan sikap bersahabat. Magnus menyambut ramah, namun tidak cukup menyembunyikan kecurigaan di matanya. Mungkin inilah Magnus yang dulu, ketika dia belum berubah menjadi bara.

“Aku adalah penggemar lukisan-lukisanmu,” puji Cobb semringah. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku. Dia mengamati lukisan setengah jadi Magnus bak seorang yang benar-benar mengerti. “Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang lukisan. Namun, apa yang kaubuat selalu membuatku terperanjat.”

Mereka berdua menghadap pada lukisan Buddha bersila dan stupa. Abu-abu gelap dan jingga. Langit yang membara, sama seperti pagi ini.

Ekspresi kaku Magnus langsung berubah. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar. Kedua pipinya memerah laksana apel yang ranum. “Terperanjat… Mr….”

“Charles,” jawab Cobb.

“Mr. Charles, terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung.”

Cobb mengangguk elegan dan mendebik bahu Magnus.

“Namun kamu berhenti. Mengapa, Magnus?”

Magnus akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun lantai batu yang dipijaknya bergetar. Ariadne terhuyung. Sebelum jatuh, lengannya ditangkap oleh Magnus. Saat guncangan itu terhenti, sekitar mereka yang tadinya hanya berisi suara burung dan desir angin, mendadak terpolusi derum tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah sedan mewah berhenti di pelataran candi.

“Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku punya rapat yang harus kuhadiri,” Magnus berpamitan kepada Cobb dan Ariadne.

Dari belakang Ariadne, muncul dua sosok lelaki bertudung dengan senjata laras panjang. Salah satu di antaranya, meringkus Ariadne dengan mudah. Moncong senjatanya terarah ke kepala Ariadne.

Dia berteriak memanggil Cobb dan Magnus.

Namun, ada orang lain yang muncul. Menembakkan senjatanya ke angkasa. Kaki Ariadne gemetaran. Dia merasakan tubuh orang yang memegangi kedua tangannya keras-keras. Dia mencoba berkelit tetapi genggaman orang itu terlalu keras. Bisa-bisa dia membuat tangannya sendiri patah kalau terus melawan.

Salah satu dari mereka memukulkan popor senjata kepada Cobb dan Magnus, menjatuhkan mereka ke lantai batu. Ariadne menelan ludah. Orang-orang itu menggiring mereka semua ke menuruni tangga batu dengan kasar. Tak ada yang menolong mereka di sana. Di bawah langit jingga yang berubah merah.

.

.

Magnus mengenali tempat itu. Kebun binatang tempat ibunya bekerja. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjunginya. Sejak kejadian yang menumbuhkan kebenciannya kepada singa. Sekarang, dia kembali ke sini. Di sebuah kandang besar yang berlapis kaca tebal. Dahulu, kaca itu tak pernah ada.

Dia ingin berlalu dari situ, namun kakinya seolah tertanam di lantai. Orang-orang berdatangan untuk menyaksikan pawang singa memberi makan siang. Selalu jadi favorit pengunjung, tetapi tidak bagi Magnus. Ada kenangan-kenangan yang menyelinap dalam ingatannya. Sesuatu yang buruk dan berbisa. Seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Dia ingin lari ketika melihat pawang singa itu membawa keranjang berisi daging merah mentah.

_Lari!_

_Lari, Magnus!_

Dan dia tetap di situ.

Detik demi detik. Singa besar bersurai kecokelatan itu melompat girang. Sang pawang mengangkat sepotong daging dan melemparkannya. Pengunjung bersorak.

_Magnus!_

Dia melihat bayangan ibu, dalam seragam pawang kebanggaannya. Anak-anak kecil bersorak-sorai dari pagar pembatas. Singa itu berbulu putih. Surainya keemasan. Perlahan melangkah mendekat kepada ibu yang sejak kecil merawatnya. Nama singa itu Leon, seperti nama tengah yang dimiliki Magnus.

Ibu mengangkat sepotong daging. Sesaat ibu menoleh kepada Magnus, memberikan senyum paling manis. Sesaat sebelum Leon tiba-tiba melompat. Menerkam daging merah di tangan ibu.

Leon sangat besar. Akan tetapi, ibu selalu meyakinkan Magnus jika mereka bersahabat. Sahabat seharusnya tak saling serang.

Detik itu seperti dunia berhenti berputar. Suara-suara ceria yang tadi ada mendadak lenyap. Magnus memegangi pagar pembatas. Matanya melotot. Biru yang tenang itu memerah. Giginya gemerutuk. Dia tak bisa ke mana-mana. Ketakutan merantainya untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Dalam beberapa menit ibu jadi santapan.

Jeritan memenuhi pendengaran Magnus. Tepuk tangan meriah dan antusias. Pawang itu baik-baik saja. Si singa kelihatan senang. Dengan gemetar, Magnus menjauh. Dia mundur dan menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat. Kedua matanya merah. Biru yang berdarah.

“Magnus.”

Dia terkesiap. Berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya.

“Kau janji tidak akan membawaku ke sini lagi.” Air mata turun di ujung kelopak Magnus. Dia mendongak. Menghapusnya dengan cepat. “Ayo kita pergi, Ayah.”

“Kamu masih menyimpan dendam?”

Magnus berhenti berjalan. Kini mereka berada di setapak sebuah taman. Dia sering berada di taman ini untuk membaca atau melukis. Begitu sering hingga dia tahu siapa saja yang rutin berkunjung. Kali ini, tak seorang pun yang dikenalnya. Setiap kali dia memandang salah seorang dari mereka, orang itu akan menatap balik lebih tajam, seakan-akan Magnus tak diinginkan di sana.  

Penyesalan itu tumbuh besar laksana benteng. Di sana, Magnus sesekali datang, untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Untuk menyalahkan mengapa dia tidak lari menolong ibu. Mengapa dia tidak berteriak agar semua melihat dan bertindak. Mengapa setelah kejadian itu ayahnya tidak menuntut kepada pihak kebun binatang. Justru, ayahnya membela Leon. Mereka yang berasal dari rimba, akan selalu menyimpan sikap liar. Ibu hanyalah ketidakberuntungan. Lagi pula, jika itu takdir, di manapun ibu berada kala itu, dia akan tetap pergi. Hanya itu penjelasan dari ayah yang Magnus terima.

Magnus dan ayah tiba di tengah taman. Di sana terdapat tumpukan kayu tinggi. Orang-orang memakai topeng Guy Fawkes. Anak-anak kecil berlarian membawa kembang api. Malam sudah turun dan taman itu makin penuh sesak.

“Malam kembang api?” tanya Magnus, menatap ke angkasa. Kembang api besar meledak-ledak. Melukis langit dengan pijaran warna sesaat.

Ayahnya tak menanggapi. Memandangi api yang makin tinggi. Berliuk, berlomba-lomba menyentuh langit yang kini gelap. Kerumunan mereka yang rapat mendadak terpisah. Sebuah lorong kecil terbentuk di tengah lautan manusia. Magnus melihat Leon berjalan angkuh tanpa kawalan. Menuju api.

.

.

_“Aku melihat seekor singa. Putih. Surainya keemasan.”_

_…_

_“Dia berjalan menuju api.”_

_…_

_“Seluruh api melahap tubuhnya. Aku kira dia akan lari. Aku kira dia akan mati.”_

_…_

_“Api itu berkobar makin besar dan tinggi. Tindak tanduknya seperti lidah iblis dari neraka. Semua yang terjilat akan jadi debu. Aku tahu, Ayah.”_

_…_

_“Biar dendammu terbakar, anakku, Magnus. Atau, suatu hari, kamu yang akan terbakar oleh dendammu sendiri.”_

Eames, dalam wujud ayah Magnus, tersenyum.

.

.

Arthur, Eames, dan Yusuf mendorong tawanan mereka ke ruang kosong. Kantong gelap menutupi wajah mereka. Arthur maju, melepaskan milik Cobb. Mereka berdua bertukar kode. Cobb memakai topeng wajah milik Eames. Sementara Eames berlutut di lantai. Ujung-ujung senjata terarah ke kepalanya.

Yusuf melepaskan kantong kain dari kepala Magnus.

“Ayah!” serunya kepada sosok yang tergeletak di lantai.

Pandangannya menyapu ruangan tempatnya berada. Kecil dan gelap. Berbau pesing dengan dinding yang kusam, kotor, dan penuh coretan amburadul. Dia berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang terikat.

“Jangan sakiti dia. Apa yang kalian mau? Apa yang kalian inginkan, akan kuberikan?” seru Magnus panik.

“Diam!” seru Cobb. Memindahkan arah senjatanya kepada Magnus.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Magnus. Aku tidak apa….” Ayahnya membungkuk dan terbatuk keras. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

“Apa yang kalian inginkan?” tanya Magnus gemetar. Pergelangan tangannya terasa perih dan teriris oleh tali yang mengikatnya.

“Atau aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu?” Arthur menyingkap kantong yang menutup kepala Ariadne.

“Jangan! Jangan lukai siapapun. Bilang padaku apa yang kalian inginkan?”

.

.

Penjahat bertopeng itu meninggalkan Magnus berdua bersama ayahnya. Dia menyeret dirinya mendekat kepada pria kurus berambut putih itu. Magnus membungkukkan tubuh, mengamati ayahnya yang terbujur lemah. Dadanya naik turun perlahan.

“Ayah,” panggilnya pelan.

Memori bertahun-tahun lalu terbersit di kepalanya. Baru saja dia dan ayah pulang dari berolah raga pagi, ketika dia menemukan ayah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi.  Beberapa tahun setelah peristiwa yang menimpa ibunya, Magnus merasa nasib buruk tak pernah benar-benar lepas darinya. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayah. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena ketakutan. Ekspresi ibu ketika cakar tajam Leon menghunjam perutnya ikut melintas dalam ingatan Magnus. Jeritannya terdengar, menembus waktu yang seharusnya menghanyutkan kenangan itu. Namun, memori itu tak pernah pergi, seperti batu besar yang menghalangi arus sungai. Air pun kehilangan daya untuk menepisnya.

“Ayah,” ucap Magnus.

Tubuh ringkih itu berguncang karena batuk. Ayahnya berguling hingga terlentang. Magnus bisa melihat seluruh muka yang dulunya penuh wibawa kini menyusut oleh usia. Dia pernah punya keinginan untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan kematian ayahnya.

“Mereka mencari sebuah lukisan.” Ayah menatap Magnus. Mereka punya mata yang mirip, serupa nyala api biru. “Singa yang singgasananya dibangun dari kobaran api.”

Magnus terenyak. Terduduk dan menunduk. Tangannya terkepal dan dihantamkannya ke lantai penuh kerikil. Dia melukis itu karena ketakutannya. Dia ingin menghanguskan ketakutannya, namun justru dia tak sanggup membuat apinya membakar si singa. Api itu menjadi singgasananya. Itu adalah momen saat Magnus memutuskan untuk menggunakan trauma masa kecilnya sebagai kekuatan. Dia tak ingin dipukul mundur oleh dunia yang sudah memberinya segenap ketidakberuntungan. Dia harus menuntut balas.

“Aku membakarnya setelah kau dibawa pergi. Maafkan aku,” ucap Magnus. Menatap tajam ayahnya. “Sekarang apa yang akan mereka perbuat kepada kita?”

“Kamu bisa melukisnya lagi, kan?”

“Setelah kita dibebaskan…,” Magnus berujar penuh keraguan. Dia mengangkat tangan dan melihat kulitnya yang merah dan tergores. “Aku sudah lama berhenti melukis,” katanya mengayunkan tangan kirinya, jari jemari yang digunakannya untuk menggenggam kuas. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat rasa memberi tekanan kuas pada easel untuk menghasilkan warna tertentu. Magnus merindukan itu, akan tetapi dia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kesibukannya terlalu menyita, setidaknya sampai pemilihan umum berlangsung.

“Kamu tidak bisa mengembalikanku.”

Magnus terenyak. Mengamati keriput di wajah ayahnya. Rupanya sama seperti ingatan Magnus ketika masih kecil. “Ayah….”

“Kamu tahu apa yang sejak dulu aku dan ibumu inginkan?” ujar ayah, mengamati wajah Magnus yang pias. “Aku ingin kamu menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia. Melakukan apa yang kausukai. Punya keluarga, seorang istri dan anak-anak yang lucu.”

“Aku bahagia….”

“Tidak, Magnus. Aku tidak melihat itu di matamu yang penuh bara dendam.”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku memperjuangkanmu yang....” Kalimat Magnus terputus. Ayahnya ada di depannya. Mereka bertatapan. Situasi itu menghadirkan perasaan canggung dan aneh. Ada yang seharusnya tidak terjadi di sini. Ada yang....

“Mengapa kamu ada di sini?”

Magnus mendongak. Pikirannya terhenti oleh pertanyaan ayah. Nyaris memberi jawaban, namun kemudian terdiam. Dia tak tahu bagaimana sampai di sini. Magnus menelan ludah. Untuk kesekian kali, mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tangannya. Perih yang kini berganti menjadi luka. Dia merasakan darah mengalir sampai ke buku-buku jarinya.

“Bebaskan kami dan kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan!” seru Magnus frustasi. Ruangan kecil dan pengap itu tidak menjernihkan pikirannya.

Kelontangan logam terdengar saat pintu berkarat yang menutup ruangan itu terbuka. Salah seorang bersenjata masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyeret Magnus dan ayahnya ke ruangan lain. Mencampakkan mereka ke lantai. Magnus memandangi semua wajah penculiknya. Semua tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu. Perempuan bertubuh kecil yang tadi disekap bersamanya menarik selang tipis dari sebuah koper.

Ternyata dia bagian dari komplotan ini. Magnus mendengus. Tidak heran dengan itu, namun perasaan kesal tetap menderanya. Pengkhianatan adalah sesuatu yang lazim dalam dunia politik. Dia pun pernah melakukannya, seharusnya dia bisa mengenali gerak-gerik perempuan itu.

“Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?” tanyanya, dia menepis tangan si perempuan ketika hendak menusukkan jarum tipis ke nadinya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu memandangnya. Mereka bersenjata sementara kedua tangan Magnus kosong.

“Untuk menyelamatkanmu,” ujar perempuan itu.

“Menyelamatkan dari apa? Setiap hari ada yang ingin mengenyahkanku. Apalagi yang harus aku takuti?” tanyanya. Dia tahu mereka tak akan membunuhnya, itulah mengapa dia dibawa ke sini. “Biarkan aku dan ayahku yang entah mengapa ada di sini keluar dari tempat ini. Aku akan memberikan kalian apapun.”

“Tak akan ada _apapun_.” Yang bicara padanya, melepas balaclava-nya. Pria muda itu memaksa Magnus mengingat sesuatu.

Perempuan di depannya mendadak pergi. Pria yang barusan bicara kepadanya kini berdiri di depannya. Mereka berhadapan. Magnus mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dia tahu mungkin tak punya kesempatan untuk melawan.

“Ada sekelompok orang yang berusaha _mengubahmu_ ,” Cobb menekankan kata di ujung kalimatnya. “Mereka masuk ke dalam bawah sadarmu dan mencoba menghentikanmu, Magnus.”

“Aku dengar tentang itu. Namun, tak ada yang bisa diubah. Aku tahu bagaimana bisa melindungi itu....” Magnus membalas tak kalah yakin.

“Oleh karena itu mereka mencobanya.”

“Mereka mencobanya berulang kali, Tuan. Mereka mencuri ide-ide yang kumiliki. Aku tahu itu.”

“Ini berbeda,” jelas Cobb, menepuh bahu Magnus dengan bersahabat. “Mereka mencoba mengubahmu, Magnus. Itulah mengapa kami di sini bersama ayahmu yang selalu ingin melindungimu.”

Magnus menatap ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok ayahnya. “Di mana ayahku?”

“Kami mencoba menyelamatkanmu dan dia,” perempuan muda tadi muncul dan menyerahkan tumblr perak. “Tetapi, pertama kita membutuhkan lukisan itu.”

Magnus merasakan berat di tangannya. Aroma teh yang akrab masuk dalam penciumannya. Untuk sesaat dia merasa rileks.

“Itu mustahil,” Magnus meneguk tehnya. “Lukisan itu tak lagi ada.” Sekarang, dia dalam posisi bernegosiasi dengan para penculik itu. Satu-dua moncong senjata masih terarah kepadanya, tetapi dia tak takut dengan itu. Kalau mereka ingin membunuh, sejak tadi Magnus pasti sudah tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

“Kamu bisa melakukannya lagi. Bukankah itu _impianmu_?”

Magnus menghadap pria yang mewakili kelompok itu. Entah siapa mereka. Entah apa maksud mereka. Menolong atau membahayakan. Magnus hanya ingin fokus mengeluarkan diri dari sini.

“Impian _ayahmu_?”

Magnus terdiam.

“Kamu bisa melakukannya Magnus. Kita bisa bersama-sama menyelamatkannya.”

Ucapan pria itu penuh keyakinan. Magnus memandang semua orang di sana. _Dia tak punya pilihan._

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi. Kali ini tidak melawan ketika Ariadne menusukkan jarum ke tangannya. Pelan-pelan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya makin rileks. Dia ditarik dalam kegelapan. Samar-samar dia mendengar kata “lukisan”.

.

.

Magnus menyesap teh earl grey dari cangkirnya. Dia selalu memilih teh dibanding kopi. Ritual sejak kecil bersama ayah dan ibu terbawa sampai dewasa. Sore itu gerimis. Angin membawa titik-titiknya sampai ke jendela apartemen Magnus. Menjadikan dunia di luar jendela itu seperti lukisan buram.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu ayu dan anggun. Rambutnya hitam sutra. Senyumnya bagai mawar merekah. Matanya bagai Mars di kala yang paling terang. Namun, setelah perempuan itu hilang di balik pintu, Magnus kehilangan memori seluruh wajahnya.

Magnus meletakkan cangkirnya pada tatakan. Selembar kertas yang tertindih teko putih menyita perhatiannya. Sebagiannya basah, namun apa yang terlukis di sana masih terlihat jelas. Sebuah sketsa. Gedung dan trotoar, mungkin Paris, mungkin tempat lain di Eropa. Dan ada wajah seorang perempuan. Sewaktu Magnus akan mengamati lebih jelas, tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai.

Kedua mata Magnus terbuka. Seluruhnya abu-abu. Telinga berdenging setelah ada yang menjungkalkan dan melemparkannya dari kursi. Dia merasakan karpet di bawah pipinya, bercampur kerikil dan pecahan kaca. Ketika membuka mulut untuk minta tolong, debu dan abu berebut masuk ke mulutnya. Magnus terbatuk. Mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya untuk menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari sana.

Hembusan angin menyeka tengkuknya. Cairan panas mengalir di dahinya. Seluruh tangannya kini bernoda merah saat menyentuh apa yang mengalir di dahinya itu. Magnus mencoba berdiri, tapi jatuh lagi. Dinding di belakangnya luluh lantak. Seseorang berusaha membunuhnya.

Dia merangkak ke bawah kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Kini tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Di bagian bawah kursi, dia menarik sebuah pistol. Membuka penguncinya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melakukan itu. Jelaga membuat matanya perih. Mereka akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi. Mereka yang akan menolongnya.

Pintu ruangan tempatnya berada terbuka. Magnus masih bersandar pada kursi yang terguling. Melirik pada dua pria yang masuk lebih dulu. Pada saat itu, Magnus langsung menembakkan pistolnya ke kaki para pria itu. Salah satu dari mereka tersungkur. Terdengar jeritan melolong. Satunya lagi meneriakkan nama Magnus.

Dengan cepat, Magnus berdiri. Berusaha keras agar tidak jatuh.

“Kami mencoba menolongmu.”

Moncong pistol Magnus terarah pada pria dalam jas rapi itu.

“Bukan kalian yang seharusnya dikirim ke sini,” ujar Magnus bergetar. Darah itu kini menetes ke matanya. Pedih. Dia menembakkan lagi pistolnya.

“Stop, Magnus!” ujar pria itu lagi.  “Seseorang sedang memburumu.”

Magnus melihat dengan sebelah mata, pria yang tadi tertembak kini terbujur di antara reruntuhan. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Pria yang satunya, yang kini bicara pada Magnus berjalan mendekat sementara Magnus terpojok. Di belakang pria itu, muncul lagi dua orang lain, seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Semua bersenjata.

“Kalian, kalian yang sedang memburuku.” Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan tim tersebut. Moncong pistolnya diarahkan ke kepalanya sendiri. Para penerornya selama ini menginginkannya mati karena ide di kepalanya. Jika, ada sesuatu yang harus disalahkan dalam hidupnya, dia akan memilih otaknya. Biasanya, ancaman itu akan berhasil. Mereka tidak ingin Magnus mati, sebab dia adalah potensi.

Senyap turun dalam ruangan itu. Magnus mundur perlahan, membuat jarak antara dan orang-orang itu. Keringat dingin meleleh di punggungnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Bukan sekali Magnus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Akan tetapi, ketakutan selalu bisa mencuri hadir, meski sekarang dia lebih mudah mengendalikannya.

“Jangan bodoh, Magnus. Kami tidak ingin kamu mati.” Langkah Magnus terhenti, ada orang di belakangnya. Ujung senapannya menyentuh kepala Magnus. “Lepaskan pistol itu.”

“Magnus, katakan pada kami, di mana lukisan itu?” Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri paling jauh dari Magnus mendekat. Tangannya kosong tanpa senjata. Tatapannya teracung lurus dan intimidatif.

Magnus menarik pelatuk.

.

.

Magnus gemetaran. Meski begitu benci kepada Leon, bukan berarti dia tega membiarkan hewan itu terbakar api. Siapa yang membawanya ke sana?

Ayah menahan tubuhnya. Mereka berdiri di pinggiran lingkaran. Memandangi api yang membumbung tinggi. Besar dan berpijar. Panasnya menjilat muka Magnus. Akan tetapi, tak seorang pun berpindah dari posisinya. Magnus merasa terbakar. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. Dia jatuh berlutut tetapi tak ada yang peduli.

Sama halnya tak ada yang peduli ketika dia berlari ke arah api. Mencari sesuatu untuk memadamkan jago merah yang melahap kayu. Dia mendengar auman. Dia membayangkan ibunya di dalam sana. Menjerit kesakitan. Darah di wajahnya. Darah di perutnya. Bayangan itu tenggelam dalam api.

.

.

“Kamu tidak pernah benar-benar menyelamatkanku.”

Suara ayahnya bergema.

“Kamu menjadikanku alasan untuk membenarkan pilihanmu, Magnus.”

“Tidak, Ayah. Kau salah.”

Magnus melihat dirinya sendiri di taman, mengabaikan lukisannya dan bicara kepada seseorang berpakaian rapi. Seseorang yang kemudian dia tahu adalah penculik ayahnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berutang budi dan nyawa terlalu banyak. Magnus belum lupa ayah yang diseret di depan matanya. Kepalanya terkulai dan berdarah oleh pukulan ujung senapan. Sementara Magnus meringkuk di sudut, lebam oleh beberapa pukulan. Dia tak bisa menghentikan mereka membawa ayah pergi.

Tahun demi tahun dan ayah tak pernah muncul lagi.

Salah satu dari kelompok bersenjata yang masuk tanpa izin ke apartemennya menggiringnya sampai ke ruang kerja. Mereka memintanya untuk memeriksa salah satu sisi dinding di balik deretan buku. Tak ada apapun di sana.

Seharusnya tak ada apa-apa.

Sebuah lemari terbuka. Selembar kanvas tergulung di sana. Magnus menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. Horor menguasainya. Dia lebih takut akan apa yang akan dilihatnya, dibanding dengan tudingan senjata di belakangnya.

Dia membuka gulungan itu perlahan. Aroma cat minyak tercium. Dia teringat roman muka ayah dan ibu ketika pertama kali melihat lukisannya yang diikutkan dalam sebuah pameran. Bangga. Bahagia.

Sebuah lukisan pada kanvas di tangannya.

Singa yang bersinggasana di tengah pijaran api merah raksasa.

Singa yang menjelma menjadi dirinya.

_“Aku menyimpannya untukmu, Magnus. Suatu hari kamu akan membuatkanku satu.”_

.

.

Cobb membuka mata. Arthur berjongkok di depan PASIV _device_. Semuanya sudah terjaga. Eames, Ariadne, dan Yusuf. Mereka semua bertukar pandangan. Pada kursi berlengan lainnya, satu sosok masih terlelap. Di bawah kursi itu, ada cangkir putih yang tergeletak. Cairannya menciptakan noda di atas karpet.

“Kita harus segera bergegas,” ujar Arthur, menggulung selang yang baru dia lepaskan dari pergelangan tangan Magnus.

Cobb berdiri, merapikan lengan kemejanya dan menyambar jasnya. Sekali lagi dia mengamati ruangan itu. Lalu kepada jendela yang menampakkan langit biru. Arthur memberi kode kepada anggota lain untuk segera keluar. Dia menjinjing PASIV _device_ dan melangkah dari perpustakaan pribadi diikuti oleh Eames dan Yusuf.

Sedangkan, Cobb masih tinggal. Sekarang perhatiannya tertuju pada Magnus.

“Cobb, kamu tidak ingin dia melihatmu saat terbangun, kan?” tegur Ariadne.

Cobb berjalan menuju deretan rak buku. “Apa yang sebenarnya dia simpan di sana, Ariadne?”

“Tak ada apapun di sana,” ujar Ariadne, mengikuti Cobb. Sesekali dia menengok ke arah Magnus, khawatir pria itu tiba-tiba tersadar.

“Lukisan itu,” bilang Cobb, menarik beberapa buku. Ariadne benar, tak ada apapun di balik susunan buku tadi. Dinding itu polos dan kosong.

“Dia pernah membuatnya.” Sesosok pria berambut putih muncul dari pintu.

Cobb dan Ariadne terkejut.

“Dia membakarnya,” sambung sosok itu sebelum Cobb dan Ariadne sempat bereaksi lebih jauh. Dengan langkah pelan, sosok itu menuju ke arah Magnus.

Pandangan Cobb tak lepas dari sosok itu. Ada sesuatu yang familier. Sesuatu yang dikenal, namun harus berubah. Sampai, akhirnya sosok itu membalas tatapan Cobb. Bola matanya biru dingin. Sisa-sisa ketegasan di wajahnya masih melekat, meski harus mengalah oleh kerut-kerut.

“Kamu seharusnya sudah mati, Brendan Magnus,” kata Cobb.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. “Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi sepertiku. Menjadi sampah. Yang bahkan tidak sanggup memadamkan bara yang diciptakannya sendiri.”

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tak seorang pun beranjak dari sana.

“Mr. Cobb kamu tidak ingin dia melihatmu saat terbangun. Jangan membuat James dan Phillipa menunggu ayahnya terlalu lama.”

Sebelum Cobb dan Ariadne keluar dari ruangan itu, pria itu memanggil mereka lagi. “Kita tidak tahu apakah misi ini berhasil atau gagal. Jadi, aku memberi kalian waktu. Untuk lari atau bersembunyi.” Pria itu menoleh pada sosok Magnus yang terbujur di lantai. “Dan bahkan kau tidak bisa menjamin kalau dia akan bangun lagi, kan?”

Cobb bungkam, dia meraih tangan Ariadne dan segera bergegas dari situ. Untuk kali pertama, Cobb merasa takut.

.

.

Ariadne membutakan diri dari segala informasi setelah proyek itu. Jika itu gagal, maka cepat atau lambat dia akan merasakan moncong pistol di belakang kepalanya. Sekarang beberapa bulan sudah berlalu dan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin apa yang mereka lakukan memang berhasil. Atau mungkin waktu eksekusi mereka hanya sedang tertunda.

Dia berjalan cepat di trotoar. Seseorang menabraknya hingga Ariadne terhuyung ke dinding bangunan di dekatnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sengit dan langsung pergi.  Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menundukkan kepala sembari tetap waspada. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari-cari bidak catur kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Sebelum melanjutkan ke tempat tujuannya, perhatian Ariadne terfokus pada sesuatu. Dia terpaku dan membisu di depan sebuah galeri. Lewat jendela kaca besar, Ariadne mengenali dengan jelas salah satu lukisan yang tergantung.

Seekor singa putih di tengah kobaran api biru.


End file.
